Azad
|image = Azad.jpg |region = Persia |location = |capital = |ruler = Sultan of Azad |allies = Sharaman |factions = |races = s |founded = Unknown |founders = |appearance = Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time |}} Azad is a sultanate within the Persian borderlands and as such is ruled by the Sultan of Azad. History Reputation Azad is famous for its great zoo and the Sultan's bird cage, noted by the Prince as one of the wonders of the world, he dreamed of visiting as a child. Defenses Within the Palace of Azad and its enclosed environment is an elaborate system of traps designed to destroy any invading army. The traps were activated by the Prince and one Azad Guard. After triggering the system, the Prince who soon realized that the defense system was more of a hindrance for him rather than the Sand Creatures. When the Sands of Time were released, the palace walls became gateways to mysterious corridors that lead the Prince to a magic fountain, accessible through a series of interconnecting bridges from where he can gain strength. Events of The Sands of Time After conquering the Maharajah's kingdom in India, King Sharaman's army traveled to Azad bearing gifts taken from Maharajah's palace. Among these gifts was the Hourglass of Time, which King Sharaman presents to the Sultan on arrival. When the Prince is manipulated into releasing the Sands of Time from the Hourglass by the Vizier, most of Azad's population is transformed into Sand Creatures. With the help of Farah, the daughter of the Maharajah, the Prince travels through the ruined Palace of Azad to reach the Tower of Dawn to reverse the effects of the Sands of Time. Places of Interest *'Palace of Azad' - The home of the Sultan of Azad and his subjects. **'Azad Defense System' - An intricate device that, once primed, activates Azad's system of traps and mechanical defenses all throughout the castle. **'The Sultan's Zoo' - One of the wonders of the world, the zoo houses many animals and birds, all of which are transformed by the sands. **'The Baths'- A place of relaxation for high ranking individuals and esteemed guests. **'Soldier's Mess Hall' - Designed to provide a place of rest for Azad's soldiers, as well as any visiting entourages. It's also a place that allows the soldiers of Azad to reminisce when they are not on duty. **'Reception Hall' - The Hall where the Sands of Time are released from the Hourglass. It is also the room where the Prince and Farah battle and defeat the Sand King otherwise know King Sharaman the prince's father. **'The Sultan's Harem' - Built for the pleasure of the Sultan, the harem contains many local and foreign slave women. **'The Hall of Learning' - A massive library, offering extensive knowledge to Azad's scholars. This room also has it's own courtyard. It is the largest room in Azad. **'The Observatory' - A room created to allow intelligent individuals to study and ponder the mysterious wonder of other planets. *'The Prison' - Deep in the bowels of Azad lies a large scale prison designed to hold a huge number of the Sultan's enemies. The prison is complete with a torture chamber. *'Tower of Dawn' - The huge construction that acts as a palace to the Sultan. It contains the Sultan's vast treasure vault, which is where the Hourglass was kept by the Vizier. **'The Elevator' - A contraption able to quickly transport personnel up and down the Tower of Dawn. *'The Underground Reservoir' - A large underground cavern filled with water, supplies Azad's inhabitants with clean drinking water. Gallery Promotional Hall_of_Learning.jpg|The Hall of Learning Constellation_Maps.jpg|The Observatory The_Mess_Hall.jpg|The Mess Hall Category:Places Category:Sands of Time Places Category:Sands of Time Category:Sands of Time Canon